Naruto Kuma
by Moritaka1900
Summary: Naruto has met the esteemed Dr. Vegapunk! He also, ate the Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi! With the power of Bartholomew Kuma and pacifista, follow Naruto as he sets out to defeat the Akatsuki and bring peace to the world!
1. Chapter 1

Pad 1: Naruto Bartholomew Kuma

Naruto walked around Konoha's wall as he was still upset from the fact that Kakashi was training Sasuke and not him. As he walked, he fell into a hole. He yelled in surprise and went through a tube leading to a lab. Inside the lab, were mechanical arms, body and legs. Naruto looked around and found a fruit that had a paw like shape. As he was hungry, he ate the fruit but was disgusted by the taste. He then noticed a paw like shape on his hand.

"AAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THI?!" shouted Naruto

"It's the power of the Nikyu-Nikyu no mi." said a voice in the lab

Naruto turned around and saw an old man, who despite his old age looks healthy and fit. "What you just ate was the power of Bartholomew Kuma. He's a very big man and my first successful human turned cyborg. His power was tremendous, coupling with the laser technology. I can make you like him but your mind and personality shall still remain. I won't make the same mistake like last time. Do you want that, boy?" asked the old man

"Of course, I do uuhhhh. What's your name?" said Naruto

"Dr. Vegapunk, my dear child. And now, I shall make you look and think like Kuma!" said Vegapunk as he started operating on Naruto

**One Month Later**

The stadium was crowded with people from all around the Fire Country and Wind Country as they watched the Chunin finals. Neji was at the arena, waiting for Naruto. Then, everyone heard a voice, "I have arrived but I hope you are prepared for what's to come, Hyuuga Neji." Everyone looked up to see a huge man sitting on the wall edge, reading a book called 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. The man's name was Naruto Uzumaki. (AN: Think of Naruto as the actual Bartholomew Kuma but his rectangle eyes are blue and his hair is still blond while his hat is orange.)

"Hmph….no matter what the changes are, fate has decreed that I will still win" said Neji arrogantly

Naruto didn't say anything and disappeared. Neji and everyone else looked around and Naruto appeared right next to him, kneeling down, showing that he is taller and bigger than an average human. "Fate…huh?" said Naruto in a monotone voice.

Genma then, shook out of his stupor and started the match. Naruto stood to his full height and dropped the book near the wall while Neji prepared to use his famed Gentle Fist. Naruto just swung his arm at Neji and out of nowhere, came a paw shaped air bullet. Neji dodged and the air cannon hit the wall, leaving a paw imprint. Neji was shocked and Hanabi yelled out, "Neji above you!" Neji looked above and saw Naruto raising his palm and shot his hand forward.

Neji then used kaiten in hopes of deflecting it but Naruto's paw shaped air cannon overcame the defence and hit Neji. Neji then stumbled away and in serious pain as he fell on one knee.

"What…..i.s….that?" asked Neji, terrified. Naruto just looked at him and stomped his feet on to the ground one at a time. Neji looked on curiously until Naruto said, "**Tsupari Pad Ho**". As he thrusted out multiple air cannons at Neji. Neji got hit multiple times in the same area, his chest. As Naruto ended his technique, Neji had a paw imprint on his chest and back. He then fell on the floor and weakly said, "How can you do the hakkekusho? You don't have the byakugan!"

"It's not hakkekusho but a variation of **Pad Ho**. Since you've been defeated, look closely at my palms." Said Naruto, as he held out his palm for everyone to see that he had paw imprints on both his hands. "What is that?!" asked Neji. Naruto replied, "I ate the Nikyu-Nikyu no mi. I'm a paw man."

Soon, everyone started to imagine several cats with very cute paws. Naruto said, "It's over, Neji. Give up or I shall launch another **Pad Ho." **Neji nodded his head sideways and Naruto let out a sigh. Naruto then teleported to Neji and said, "I admire your courage to accept your belief but is your belief enough to save you from this?"

"**Pad Ho" said Naruto as he launched his technique on Neji. **Neji disappeared and was in the hands of Hayate. "That's enough, Naruto." Said Genma

"I know but Neji didn't forfeit. If he did, he should've said so. It is only logical." Said Naruto has he looked at Genma with his blue rectangle eyes that were cold and empty. Naruto then teleported to Genma and said, "Since he's unconscious, I shall stop." Genma announced, "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto then said, "My full name is Naruto Bartholomew Kuma" as he put his gloves on his hand and picked up his book. He teleported on top of the wall and started reading his book while listening to the Sandaime's announcement of not postponing the Uchiha's match. Naruto just kept on reading his book even when Shikamaru's match was on. When it was announced that it was his turn against Gaara, he closed his book and stood up. Then, in the middle of the arena, came Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Ummm, are we late?" asked Kakashi

"You are waaay late. Naruto has taken Sasuke's place" said Genma. Sasuke was outraged and looked around for the 'dobe'. Naruto teleported right behind him with his book closed in his hands. Sasuke and Kakashi turned around to see Naruto standing tall. "Dobe, give me your place. I should be the one to fight this guy not you" demanded Sasuke as everyone else except Naruto frowned at him even Sakura (AN: this is a Naru/Saku pairing story again. I think I also, would make this a Naru/Saku/Tema story) as she began looking at Naruto in a different light after seeing that Sasuke never had any feelings for her.

"Your arrogance is sickening, Sasuke. But I shall ignore it and move on to facing Gaara." Said Naruto in his deep, monotone voice

"Don't ignore me, dobe!" shouted Sasuke as he prepared Chidori. He leapt up and tried to hit Naruto in the face. However, Naruto simply placed his right paw hand over his face and as just as Sasuke touched the paw with his Chidori, he got deflected backwards. Sasuke looked up weakly to see a paw imprint on Naruto's right hand. Naruto then teleported in front of Sasuke, making him scared. Naruto raised his right hand again and everyone went tense as they knew what would happen if Sasuke was hit by one of those. Sasuke managed to roll over to avoid Naruto's attack. Naruto thrusted his arm forward and placed a paw imprint on the ground.

"What is that power?! Where did you get it, dobe?! It belongs to me! An Elite!" shouted Sasuke but no sooner, did he say this, Naruto came in front of him and waved his right arm forward. Sasuke now had a paw imprint on his chest and became unconscious.

"Kakashi-sensei, could remove this pest from my sight for me please? I have a match to be in." asked Naruto as he raised both his arms

Kakashi complied and went to the stands with Sasuke. Naruto then was making a huge bubble with a loud droning sound.

'_This could spell trouble' _thought Orochimaru in disguise as the Kazekage next to, unknown to him the shadow clone of the Sandaime Hokage). The Sandaime was informed of Naruto's transformation and the plans of invasion by both Naruto and Vegapunk when they discovered a genin named Kin Tsuchi, who blabbed her mouth in order to live. Not so long ago, Vegapunk managed to get Naruto to be a pacifista like Kuma except that Naruto still maintains his free will and also, he adopted a bit of Kuma's personality.

Meanwhile, the Sandaime was leading the Konoha nins against the Sound invasion but at the same time, beat the Suna nins into unconsciousness.

'_Naruto….it is up to you now, my boy' thought the Sandaime_

Naruto built up his bubble and made it small to fit between his hands. He made both his hands turn around oppositely, very slowly and opened his palm to reveal a small air bubble in a shape of a paw once again. The air bubble seems to float towards Gaara. Gaara then made a dome of sand as defence against the unknown attack but the air bubble made its way through the dome, shocking Temari, Kankuro and Baki. Naruto sensed that the bubble is inside of Gaara's body and uttered the technique's name, "**Ursus Shock"**

Just after he said the technique, a big bubble formed and created an explosion. Gaara was seen to be screaming silently in pain as the attack tore him apart in the inside. Not even Shukaku could help.

The shockwave from the blast, created a strong wind that swept away some of the spectators and the Konoha genins had trouble staying inside the spectator box. Soon, the shockwave died down and it revealed Gaara, barely conscious from the blast, standing up and then, fell on the ground. Naruto looked on with his empty eyes and turned his head towards the Kage box. He teleported right in front of the box and made a swirling ball, surrounded by an air bubble.

"Sayonara….Orochimaru." said Naruto and Orochimaru widened his eyes at being discovered

Naruto thrusted his ball of chakra into Orochimaru's body and said, "**Ursus Shock: Rasengan" **as he teleported away to avoid the blast radius of his new technique. Orochimaru let out a silent scream as his host body is being torn apart and now his own snake like body is torn. After one and a half minute of agony, Orochimaru fell dead.

Naruto was satisfied and teleported in front of Gaara. His footsteps echoed through the silence as the spectators watched him. He was about to pick up Gaara until Temari sent piercing winds through the usage of her fan, which tore his left shoulder.

"**Kamaitachi no jutsu!"** she shouted as she landed behind Naruto, only to be shocked to see a strange metal ball protruding out of his clothes. Naruto turned around to face Temari. He opened his mouth and a glow came around his mouth. Temari ran from her position just a minute before Naruto fired his laser at her. His laser created a big explosion, which left a medium sized crater in the arena.

"So, Sabaku no Temari. Here to defend your brother? How noble." Said Naruto

Temari shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"I'm known as a Pacifista but you don't need to know anything else yet." Said Naruto as he covered up his shoulder as if his clothes were never torn

"I wasn't going to take away Gaara. I was going to remove the pain and let Orochimaru's spy experience….**HELL**" Explained Naruto as he placed his right palm on Gaara and a red paw bubble came out of Gaara and floated just above the ground. Naruto nodded to the Sandaime to bring forth the spy. Kabuto was thrown down onto the arena floor, shackled with chains.

"This is Gaara's pain. All of his fatigue, injuries and pain from his childhood are all in here. He will recover from his insomnia that I removed from him, Temari. Kabuto, be prepared for hell. Have a taste" said Naruto as he swiped his right hand through the bubble and swung the smaller ball of bubble towards Kabuto. The red ball went inside of him and Kabuto felt the biggest pain in his life as he gets totured and his screams of pain were ignored by everyone. Naruto then picked up the heavily injured Kabuto and threw him inside the bubble.

A While Later

Kabuto was seen lying down, dead. Naruto put his gloves on and teleported out of the arena.

Thus, the 'Yellow Bear of Konoha' was born!


	2. Chapter 2

Pad 2: Paw Man vs Akatsuki

Naruto Bartholomew Kuma looked at Konoha from the top of the Hokage's Monument. He gazed at Konoha for a long time while having flashbacks on his training to use the Rasengan and his devil fruit abilities.

**Flashback**

**Naruto had just mastered the two main techniques, Pad Ho and Tsupari Pad Ho. He walked on the walls of Konoha without anyone noticing him. All of a sudden, he heard a scream saying pervert and saw a white blur coming at him at a very fast rate. He then took off his glove and held out his right hand. The blur hit the pad and got deflected back to the top of the wall. The white haired man got implanted on top of the wall. Naruto bent himself forward and looked at the man. He threw pebbles at the man's head while waiting for him to wake up. It wasn't long before the man woke up and shouted, "STOP THAT!"**

**The man got up and looked at the tall, giant man and said, "You don't look familiar. The only person I know with that kind of bright blond hair is my godson."**

"**My name is Naruto Bartholomew Kuma. You must be Jiraiya of the Sannin. Teach me the Rasengan and we can call it even" said Naruto**

**Jiraiya was shocked that the giant man was Naruto. He thought about it and decided to train Naruto. So, for the rest of the month, Jiraiya gave Naruto the Toad Summoning Contract and taught him how to make the Rasengan with the help of Kage Bunshins (Obviously). **

**A Day before Chunin Exam**

**Naruto has just finished mastering the Rasengan and has taken a walk in the Forest while reading his new book. He then found something collide against his leg. He looked away from the book and saw a young girl with a sound headband, looking absolutely terrified. He then, saw Kabuto Yakushi running to get her. Naruto then sent a 'Pad Ho' to Kabuto. It hit Kabuto on the chest and he fell unconscious. The girl looked amazed and looked up at the long haired blond. **

"**What is your name, girl?" asked Naruto**

"**Kin…Tsuchi Kin." Replied Kin**

"**Well, Kin. Want to see the Hokage to tell him and me what happened?" said Naruto**

**Kin nodded as she wanted to be away from Snake teme.**

**Flashback end**

Naruto recalled a lot of things. After the Chunin Exams, he was promoted to Special Jonin. He still wore his clothes but with a big Jounin vest and an Uzumaki spiral on each of his arms. He teleported himself to the Hokage Tower to see the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi

"A mission for me, Jii-sama?" said Naruto

"Yes, Naruto. I want you to go with Jiraiya to search for your godmother, Tsunade Senju. I want her to become Hokage. This is a A-Rank retrieval mission. Understood?" said Hiruzen

Naruto nodded and went to the gate. He waited for Jiraiya for a bit until he heard a scream coming towards him. He saw Jiraiya with the most perverted smile that no man has ever seen. Naruto sighed and used his pad again to deflect Jiraiya down to the ground.

"Damn it, gaki! When are you going to stop deflecting me to the ground with your pad?!" shouted Jiraiya

"Yes and I will stop when you've stopped peeking at women, Ero-Sennin." Said Naruto

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" shouted Jiraiya

"Never mind that, we need to find out where Tsunade is. Where was she last sighted?" asked Naruto

"She was last sighted near Tanzaku Gai. We aren't going to teleport there. I still need to train you. We need to start on your elemental manipulation and see what your element is so we're going on a walk." Said Jiraiya with a grin

Naruto nodded and walked with his footsteps echoing the silence as they both walked.

1 hour later

Jiraiya and Naruto stopped by a hotel along the way. Naruto teleported to the rooftop and read his book while he saw Jiraiya being taken away by a genjutsu induced woman.

'_You call yourself a Sannin?' thought Naruto as he sweat dropped inwardly along with the Kyuubi_

"Come out now, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Said Naruto as he continued reading his book

Itachi and Kisame came out of nowhere and looked amazed. The Kyuubi jinchuriki found them while they hid their chakra.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" said Itachi

"It's actually Naruto Bartholomew Kuma. I discarded my name for this name though still I love my father and mother but I rather protect myself from other countries." Said Naruto

Itachi could only nod inwardly as he could see his point. Naruto closed his book and sent a 'Pad Ho' to Kisame and he fell onto the floor with a paw imprint on his chest and on Samehada. Itachi could only look on surprised with Naruto's new found power.

"Surprised, Itachi?" said Naruto as he teleported in front of Itachi and attempted to use 'Pad Ho' on him. Itachi saw this and dodged as Naruto made his attack.

Naruto didn't look surprised as he knew Itachi was a former ANBU member that used to protect him in his childhood.

"Weasel-san, why do this? Why massacre your clan?" asked Naruto

"It's complicated, Naruto-kun. I can't explain it. I know you want to know but I can't."

"….." Naruto didn't say anything but instead, prepared a 'Pad Ho' until he heard a shout of anger, "ITACHI UCHIHA!"

He saw Sasuke behind Itachi forming hand seals for the famed Chidori.

"I hated you…..I detested you….and now, I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" shouted Sasuke as he tried to kill Itachi using the Chidori. Instead, Naruto teleported in front of Sasuke and hit Sasuke with his right hand paw. Sasuke disappeared with a 'poof', leaving no traces of him whatsoever.

"What did you do to Sasuke?" said Itachi calmly

Naruto turned around and said, "I've sent him back to Konoha flying. He should arrive there three hours now, being too weak. My powers….when I send someone normally take three days and night to get there but when I'm near Konoha or in Hi no Kuni, it takes less of a time."

Itachi was astonished to see a power that was unheard of. Naruto looked at Itachi and prepared a Rasengan. He teleported behind Itachi and said, **'Pad Ho: Rasengan'**

He hit Itachi with his Rasengan and his air cannon went through Itachi as the Rasengan hits him. Itachi was in pain. He has seen what Naruto's air cannon can do but never thought about the pain it gave to the victim. Itachi was thrown across the rooftop and he landed at the edge. Kisame got up and tried to use Samehada on Naruto but Naruto teleported again to avoid the slash. Itachi and Kisame looked defeated as they both had blood leaking out of their mouth.

"We came unprepared for this power, Kisame. We must retreat" said Itachi as Naruto prepared a set of hand seals and said, **'Futon: Renkudan' **as he shot a bullet of wind to Itachi, who then used a waterfall to cover their escape. Naruto looked on impassively as he turned around to see Jiraiya standing there, carrying a woman.

"Gaki, when were you going to tell me that you were fighting the Akatsuki?!" asked Jiraiya

"When you've finished with that woman. Besides, I took care of them already as you can see." Said Naruto in a deadpan voice

"Anyway, since the Akatsuki are out of the way, I found Tsunade. She's in Tanzaku Gai. Think you can take us there?" Jiraiya asked

"Sure." Replied Naruto

Just as he was about to teleport, he heard a voice behind him.

'**Konoha Senpu!'**

Naruto didn't bother turning around and let the attack hit him. The said attacker fell on to the ground in agony as his leg got bruised.

"GUY?! What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Jiraiya

The hair bowl-cut man replied, "I was following Sasuke to get him back and I thought you were the enemies."

"Guy, I've sent Sasuke back to Konoha by deflecting him there. He should be there by now. Go back, Guy" said Naruto

"Of course but allow me to present to you my jumpsuit!" shouted Guy as he brandished his jumpsuit

Naruto looked on and went up to Guy. He touched the suit and the suit teleported to Konoha. Guy was horrified, "AAAH! NOOOO! MY JUMPSUIT!" as he rushed to Konoha to retrieve it

Naruto smirked and quickly moved with Jiraiya to teleport to Tanzaku Gai.

They arrived at Tanzaku Gai and looked around. Jiraiya went into one of the bars while Naruto stayed outside and read his book.

Not long after they arrived, he heard a loud shout, "WHAT?!"

'_She's pissed' _thought Naruto as Tsunade came out of the bar and saw Naruto sitting on the roof, reading.

"Hello…..Tsunade-obasan" said Naruto

AN: I'm currently building this up so please have patience. I shall also, explain Sakura's change a few chapters later.

Anyone, who's a fan of my 'Fall of Rapture' and 'The Legend of the Nano Shinobi', those two stories will be updated soon as possible. It's just that I have work to do as well so please bear with me on this.

Thank you for your support for this story. I shall continue this story to the best of my abilities and if anyone can help me with the fight scenes that would be perfect.

Thank You and Enjoy your week!


	3. Chapter 3

Pad 3

Orochimaru's revival! Bear vs Snake

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she saw the giant man sitting on the edge of the restaurant

"It is me. Although, I may have grown a bit too tall for my liking but nevertheless, here I am" said Naruto as he closed his book and teleported next to Tsunade

Tsunade was shocked to see that her once thought dead godson was alive and knew the 'hiraishin'. She needed to find out how he grew to be a giant man twice the size of an average one.

"How do you know the Hiraishin?" asked Tsunade

"It isn't Dad's hiraishin but a power I gained from a fruit I ate. I ate the Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi. I am a paw man as you can see on both my palms" said Naruto

He showed Tsunade the paws on his hands. Needless to say, Tsunade was shocked to see that such a fruit can grant him the power to manipulate air.

Naruto then said, "I can show you a technique that is similar to dad's hiraishin marker but it's the nikyu version." He raised his arm to create a giant paw sphere and made it smaller. Then he extended both his arms and opened his hand.

"**Pad Ho: Marker" **said Naruto as millions of paw shaped air bubble went out to various places (AN: This is a technique I created as homage to the hiraishin no jutsu). Naruto felt every marker go out to every building even in the forest. He suddenly felt two presences that got hit by the markers. He narrowed his eyes and teleported into the forest.

**Forest, Tanzaku Gai**

The two men crouched down on the forest floor awaiting an answer that they had asked not so long ago. One had a very long air and snake eyes while one has cracks over his face that looked like an edo tensei.

"Kukuku, now we shall wait for Tsunade's answer to fix my broken body due to the impact of that brat's attack" said Orochimaru

Not long after he said this, Naruto teleported behind them and launched an air attack that made Orochimaru and his subordinate fly to an open field.

Naruto teleported to the field and said, "Orochimaru….how did you survive my attack?"

"Kukuku….well, I escaped at the last minute before substituting with a blood clone I made nearby but your attack has prevented me from killing your wretched Konoha." Said Orochimaru with a sickly smile

Naruto just looked on and prepared to use Ursus shock to destroy Orochimaru once and for all. He would've if an attack wasn't made by the edo tensei Kabuto, who he blew away with Pad Ho.

Orochimaru sent out a series of wind blades, which hit Naruto but didn't get his attention. Naruto made the famous destructive air bubble with the Rasengan mixed with it and said, "You won't escape this time. Farewell on your journey to hell, Orochimaru and just remember the 'brat' that has destroyed you."

Orochimaru was beyond terrified. He once contemplated putting a curse mark on Naruto but the sheer size and the aura of power exerted from the bear like blond was enough to make an army piss themselves. Orochimaru stood rigid and he tried to escape but Naruto teleported in front of him and put the Rasengan in him and said, **"Urusus Shock: Rasengan"**

Orochimaru was spiralling away until a huge paw shaped air bubble exploded inside of him. He screamed silently once again as he said his last thoughts, "NOOO, I…..AM…IMMORTA" Before he could finish, the great Snake Sannin was dead. In Konoha, Anko Mitarashi was screaming as she held her neck. After the pain subsided, the curse mark was gone and Anko cried.

'_This must mean he's dead! I'm going to kiss whoever killed that bastard!' _she thought happily.

Even Sasuke's curse mark disappeared as he screamed in pain. _'What?! Who has got rid of it?! I need to kill HIM!' _thought Sasuke as he seethed

All around the Sound bases, many Sound nins screamed as their curse mark disappeared even the Sound Four screamed as well.

Back to the crater, Naruto looked over what was once Orochimaru and teleported back to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Jiraiya saw Naruto and asked, "What did you do?"

"It seemed Orochimaru was still alive but I killed him once and for all. I have his head to prove it." Naruto said as he held what was remained of Orochimaru's head. Jiraiya shivered and went in the bar to get some sake. Tsunade saw the shivering figure of Jiraiya and asked what was wrong. Jiraiya pointed outside as Tsunade went. Not a minute later, Tsunade went in to get sake as well in fact, she ordered five bottles of sake.

'_Not that I blame her but five?!' _thought Naruto as he and Shizune sweat dropped at the number of sake bought by Tsunade. Tsunade agreed to become Hokage but on a condition that Naruto take over 3 to 5 years later. Naruto agreed as being Hokage was his dream. He teleported the group to Konoha and reported to the Sandaime.

Naruto looked into the window as he couldn't get in the building and saw the famed God of Shinobi giggling perversely as he read his Icha-Icha.

He then thought of a very good prank even though he didn't show his smile to anyone near by. He prepared a small powered Pad Ho and transformed himself into a mini him which was the size of an ant. He went into the room and just below the seat, he sent a pad ho up the Sandaime's butt. This earned him a shout of pain from Sarutobi himself. Sarutobi turned around to find Naruto outside of the tower with a book in his hand.

"Mission accomplished, Ji-sama. Tsunade-obasan is back to be Hokage. By the way, you deserved that." Said Naruto as he smirked

Hiruzen was still nursing his poor butt while cursing the troublemaker and quickly dismissed him before he could let Naruto have another chance at pranking the 'God of Shinobi'. Naruto teleported onto the street where onlookers were in awe of his huge size. As he walked, he was reading his book until he felt something hit his leg. He looked down to see Sakura on the ground nursing her head. He bent down and asked, "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up and went beat red. She quickly ran away, leaving a very perplexed blond.

'_What did I do?'_


End file.
